Shatter
by sesshomaru's hot 4ever
Summary: Inuyasha shatters kagome cracking the fragile shell that holds at bay the beast within her, destroying what she once was. Is the gang prepared for what is underneath her shattered peices? can kagome control herself maybe, maybe not.
1. The begining of the end

**Chapter 1 The beginning of the end **

She stared at the twinkling stars overhead and still felt nothing. No sigh escaped her lips they had sighed one time too many. she had been in one rigid position since awakening. Wishing to go either home or into the forest and see just what exactly he was doing to the dead Miko, that she could only wish he would do to her. Her young kit did not stir not once, though there was no reason he should she had not moved once. Not a breath had escaped her lips her mind whirled frantically as she was so divided on what to do at the moment. Voices all pieces of herself screamed in her head a rather violent one whispered that she simply walk into the forest and slay them anyway she pleased just so long as it was most painful.

Another voice told her to leave it be told her to fall asleep pretend she had seen nothing. Another told her to end her life which disturbed her enough for her to frown, no matter what that was not an option. Another seemed just to restrict itself to wailing horribly in corners of her mind, the heart broken pitiful sound had long become unbearable. The angry one barked up "get up bitch" it jeered "wasn't the baka spooning you yesterday feeding you all the heart warming shit he knew you wanted to hear" it hissed. Suddenly all the voices joined as one "get up and see" they said. She stubbornly didn't move not because she did not want to see but because she had been still for so long she felt an odd pride in her childish accomplishment.

She didn't want to move because she merely wanted to see how long she could remain this way. Her kit stirred next to her still in the recesses of a dream he smacked his lips and licked his fangs before rolling away muttering about "pocky". In that movement he managed to displaced the blanket covering his body she watched as he shivered, he turned again into her heat but it was a cold night and the blanket was no longer there. He frowned then mewled in slight distress so she moved covering him tucking the blanket around him. Standing she moved the voices encouraging her chattering away in her head each insistent in its opinion except for the one that now seemed driven half mad by its own distressed wailing. She went bare foot ignoring the cold sting of the newly dewed grass on the path she walked.

Through the foliage she moved further unaware she had begun to shiver. She walked on farther and farther the path almost endless in its twists and turns yet worry over the numbness she experienced did not descend. she could always find the hanyou almost as if the kami's wished her to find him every time he did this to her. She felt all the same feelings when she heard the first moan of pleasure however this time there was a difference her body felt the pain but she didn't she might have well been floating above watching, a numb and detached spectator.

She pushed the shiny wet heavy tree leaves out of her way. She didn't hide herself if they paid attention they would see her. After all she had nothing to hide she had not been the one to sneak away in the middle of the night. she watched impassive as the scene played out Kikyo on her hands and knees underneath inuyasha as he thrust into her both faces scrunched in passionate rapture. For some reason unbeknownst to her the sounds of their moans of pleasure were slowly muted. Kagome stared at kikyo's porcelain skin glowing in the night so like hers. The same lips the same eyes, same hair the difference was unlike her kikyo would enjoy the passion and the fiery frenzy of lovemaking that kagome now accepted would never be hers. She felt rage pure rage if inuyasha had simply pushed away her advances, however he didn't he blatantly lied to her spoke of his vapid disgusting love to her in earnest and she ate up the sweet and pretty lies. Eagerly lapping up and letting the love he whispered about soak in, now it was poisoning and burning her from the inside out like acid.  
Kikyo must have sensed her she turned slightly their eyes connected in those eyes she saw not triumph, smug self satisfaction but the dead bitch she was numb, empty and cold. What a fool Inuyasha was he may love the porcelain clay woman but he would get no love in return Kikyou was incapable of that and more. For once kagome smiled back her smile grew widening till it became a grin that stretched painfully as the other miko stared now in confusion. Then she to smiled "inuyasha tell me how you feel about me" she asked in a sickenly sweet and forced voice, _'how piteous_ kagome thought _she has to force even the malice and hatred she feels for me you truly are empty yet he chooses you'_. Inuyasha slowed in confusion in his state of arousal his senses were still too dulled by passion to feel kagomes aura. "I love you only you" he said and it was truth kagome saw it in the way he stroked the cold flesh. Kagome felt the tears coming the final act in the reoccurring play, she turned from the scene she didn't return to the campsite she sprinted to the lake by it far from the couple. There she collapsed in exhaustion by the waters edge.

She sobbed for moment in silence she didn't want inuyasha or anyone hearing her. "Why? It is your pain dear heart cry to the moon scream out your anger... Cry" a voice commanded she didn't know where it came from she simply listened her sobbing grew in volume. Then she was not only crying she shrieked and then she laughed and giggled a little now hysteric. Her cries rose to a frenzied pitch, she then stood and howled loud at the moon. She scream, then she laughed "YOU DID THIS TO ME! LOOK 'hic' UPON YOUR FUCKIN CREATION" she let out a roar of rage and anguish a little more than bordering on madness. Energy exploded out of her body in waves surrounding the area destroying as it spread it didn't die it kept rippling simply getting weak as it went farther she fell into oblivion the last thing she heard was a throbbing noise followed by a subtle cracking then silence.  
Inuyasha POV  
Inuyasha thrusts became sharper he plunged into kikyou groaning he was on the precipice of his culmination. He felt saddened his love couldn't join him as she was nothing but clay and soil but he could only be grateful she felt some pleasure from his touch at least that was what she told him. He expelled a low moan as he felt some of his seed release in anticipation. Pulling out he prepared for one last plunge then his ears were assaulted by the most god awful noise he had ever had a roar of pure anguish and anger. At that moment his dick went limp as his small mind registered that was kagome's voice. He blanched as he smelled remnants of her scent and tears her scent was far away now but she had been here. Kikyo still did not acknowledge the sound as if she choose not to hear it meaning she had been aware that kagome had been here "you knew she was here" he confirmed silently.

The miko beneath him paused "why does it matter inuyasha you belong to me having her think different does nothing but hurt her and annoy me" she stated. "It matters because It hurt her.. I..I.. don't want to hurt her" he muttered "don't be foolish I am not the one hurting her, you are, you fool her everyday and you accuse me for not choosing to mince words to save her piteous feeling" she stated again In that calm voice. His ears flattened he truly had nothing to say she was right he was a royal ass he just didn't want to lose kagome and because of his fear he had let her believe he reciprocated feelings that he didn't feel not that way anyway. He stood and kikyo let he body slide onto the clothing they placed on the floor before their lovemaking she felt no threat well honestly she felt nothing he could go he always came back.

He began to put on his clothing when he was assaulted by the wave of energy it wasn't strong enough to kill or harm but he passed out and so did anyone in a radius of the energy. The pack of friends that was miroku, sango, kiara, and shippo simply sank into deeper slumber. Sesshoumaru's brow quirked curious as he heard the miko's scream it truly was disturbing he frowned when the wave of energy passed over him and brought him to his knees, he turned as he heard three thumps two small one and a large one. He turned Auun, rin and jaken all unconscious on the floor looking unhurt. He was dizzy, and that made the great lord uneasy he staved off his succumbing to unconsciousness only out of stubbornness, no one was going to knock him out without his consent. Later on he would find the miko and make sure she was careful about how she unleashed her energy a subtle threat might be necessary, with a growl he closed his eyes.

**Reviews please**


	2. Crossroads

**Chapter 2 Crossroads**

Kagome opened her eyes everything was dark she assumed she was dreaming, but usually her dreams were more on the interesting side this was beyond bland. Then somebody turned on the lights now it was too bright. After a moment the bright white dimmed to a pale yellow she recognized well assumed was the sun in the distance. She wriggled her toes noticing the warm grass the air was the perfect temperature cool balanced by the suns warmth. She looked up head tilted in curiosity the suns rays shone and warmed her face yet the sun seemed to be absent from the sky.

She jumped when a burning hot hand touch her bare shoulder. She turned and came face to face with the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on unfortunately she was unable to pin point if it was a she or a he. "Hello I suppose your a bit confused" it said they voice it had was lilting like some sort of siren she just wanted to cuddle in its arms and go to sleep. She stared up at it considering she was shorter "who?..... What are you?" She asked she knew a what when she saw one and the creature in front of her was a what. It smirked and she saw it more as a male then "kagome hugurashi welcome to the crossroad I am a guide of sorts a special one crafted for you by you" it said. She stared now more confused than ever "huh?" Was her intellectual reply.

It smiled indulgingly and in that moment it looked female "I am your creation in the recesses of your mind I'm that voice you talk to" it said reaching out to stroke her hair, she found she didn't mind. "Your my conscience?" She question "no I'm afraid not little one for you speak to me you my dear are an odd demon you made me and you have yet to realize the powers you wield" it said. "I'm not a demon I'm a miko" kagome said "not so my dear you are right your a miko but you are also a demon self made in fact first one in history" it said with a smirked.

"How?" she asked "you were never a natural human or a miko the way your express yourself your a force to be reckoned with kagome hugurashi The other side of your was always there as you know all miko's have the potential to become dark however it seemed your too pure for that the hanyou and the constant turmoil and destruction he manifested within you had to go some where and the fact that you kept holding back your rage it all manifested into something very very angry and if your don't gain control you will crack the dam and release your creation" it looked serious now like a he "oh but i don"t feel anything" she mumbled "that is an unfortunate side effect of your other half feeling to much if you don't gain control you will kill any one and anything for you have the ability".

She stared mouth agape "why am I here?" She asked "well your here to make a decisions this is a cross road usually people have two roads but as I said your special" it said taking her arm it smiled at her. Then proceeded to lead her to three roads each path different from the other. "You choose, the life you live now waste pinning for unrequited love, or a one in which you rebuild yourself" it stopped speaking. "What's the other one?" Kagome asked pointing at the third road. "Well to get to the crossroads you have to die and my dear you willed your death upon yourself that road leads to the great beyond we will cross together" it said. She stared at him, her, it,"I don't Want to die I have responsibilities and my son and people to take care of" she twitched as the third road vanished.  
"What is on the other road?" only uncertainty held her back so she asked "its what you been waiting for kagome, its your opportunity".

**what kind of demon is kagome? stay tuned. Review and critique please**


	3. Metamorphosis

****

Hi again

KAGOME POV

"Have you chosen?" it asked, kagome nodded mutely "which one?" it asked "you know which one" she said in an odd monotone voice "yes that I do however i want you to express it as confirmation to yourself" it replied. She sighed briefly "I'm tired, I'm just so tired, tired of being hurt tired of feeling the way I feel constantly, tired of being a copy any change is more than welcome I'm taking my chance I'm taking my opportunity" she said. "Then welcome to your chance kagome" it said taking her hand they walked down the other path "why isn't the other one disappearing?" she asked "you have yet to fully change kagome this path will lead you to change but only you have the power to change" was her answer. She nodded understanding their shadows faded down the middle path the silence was absolute and unnerving "so what are you anyway? or who?" she asked. "Huh you know what I'm not exactly sure you never gave me a gender or a name as i said you are an odd demon some demons live with their chaotic half deep inside of them from the moment their born you had to make one so I have no real gender I simply assume the gender you need the most at a certain time". Briefly she wondered what he had down there and she blushed and stared confused when he burst into laughter "I am guessing your thinking of me as a man by the sudden change of my genitals" the grin he had on his face just made her flush more.

"Make up a name for yourself so i have something to call you" she said, she ran into his back when he paused turning he looked at her eyes wide "you would allow me to name myself?" he questioned. "Sure why not?" she questioned "I am a beast, we are named by our masters if at all, never given privilege" he commented seemingly resigned to his situation. "Why?" she question he paused "because in a sense we are not real and we only exist in the fact that we are mere beasts to our masters" he said. "You are real your right here and you don't look like a beast" she commented "kagome you choose to see me as this if you choose to see my true from which is a part of you perhaps you might understand the term beast" he said his voice haunting. "oh" she began to think about what his true form might be a dark blue tattoo began to etch across his skin his eyes melded and became completely blue black, he seemed to grow, claws lengthened, fangs sharpened till they protruded from his mouth "stop" he growl reversing all she had done with that word.

"Why?" she asked "you are not ready to confront what is inside you as of yet" he said she frowned and pouted "well your not a beast to me and even if you are you still exist and you need a name. He understood to her unlike others he was a being separate in his own existence He was still learning new thing about the odd ningen he was paired to. He felt something warm inside him unaware he was purring in contentment "Kazen" he let out roughly "kazen" she purred copying his gruff purr of his name making him chuckle.

"what kind of demon am i exactly?" she asked "your a berserker one of a kind the meld of your miko abilities and demon and repressed rage created a berserker" he stated. "oh what's a berserker?" she asked "what you are is up to you because you never seem to be one thing all that is certain is when your demons side takes over the rage and strength you will posses will be deadly to anything and anyone kami help whoever pisses you off". "Do i have any special abilities" she asked thinking of sesshoumaru"s poison whip "yes in your fit of rage your body is impervious to all weapons they will do very minimal damage" he said.

she noticed they'd walked them selves right onto a smooth round field surrounded by tall grass, they sat in the center he sat and she did the same across from him the silence was a little unnerving. "You no longer wish to be a copy i will help you fulfill that regardless of the fact that you never were I just have to help you realize that" he said. Just like that his body that had been slender and unisex morphed and became more muscled toned his eyes turned a pretty lavender color and his hair turned the same shade of his now golden skin. She stared his was perfection in the male form she briefly wondered what was under that shirt and let out a startled gasp when his bare chest was suddenly exposed he laughed. she whispered "don't imagine his pants of don't imaging his pants off" repeatedly this just made him laugh more until he was literally gasping. He calmed himself and resumed his lotus position "Change me there are no limits in your mind" he said. She imagined his hair green with depth and texture of varying colors, in mere minute she had manage to make him a kaleidoscope of colors and she began on shapes then she moved on to age old and young soon she no longer had to imagine she just thought and he became. She smirked at the young female child in front of her the cute golden curls and wide green eyes really did the trick the sweet sprinkling of freckles she placed over the Childs cheeks were adorable, toped off with pale white dog demon ears and a gold and white tipped tail. Especially now that she was pouting and demanding to be changed to something less degrading to demon kind. She giggled and resisted the urge to coo and complied changing him to the form she most preferred the alluring male with lavender eyes "very well i want you to do what you just did to me to yourself but be careful and choose wisely because you will have to live with that choice" he warned.

She nodded she was sick of having the same pale color kikyou possessed so she choose a creamier tone when it changed she got excited imagining a large mirror she stood biting her lip she thought about what else she could change. Her lips were the same pale pink kikyou possessed she choose a darker red color, her hair became longer darker then faded into a dark blue with white tips and she did the same to her now side swept bang her eyes changed dark blue with black shards. Staring at her self she was surprised she like what she was choosing she paused she could use longer legs she was so tired of being shorter, she gave herself the freckles she gave him earlier. She grew a black tail that faded to blue and turned white at the tips, she also gave herself sharp demon claws "done" he asked "yes I'm sure" she said. He stared "interesting choice" he said circling her. She grinned showing off her fangs "time to begin your training" he stated "training?" she asked "yes your a miko and a demon you need training so you don't kill everyone around you" he said.

"When do we begin?" she asked "NOW!" he said he said knocking her off her crouching and sweeping his leg underneath her legs watching her crumple. "Always expect the unexpected kagome never expect your opponent to hesitated or feel sorry for you because if ....omph" he face planted when she knocked him of his feet. "Your right always expect the unexpected" she gigged rising he smirked "your going to regret that kagome hugurashi" he dove at her letting out a feral cackle a her startled shriek she dodged him and dove into the under brush. His eyes bled that same dark blue at the thrill of the chase and he took off after her growling as he realized she was smart enough to hide her scent. Kagome crouched in the tall grass she felt and odd excitement she felt far away from the world far from worries free she felt like running Kazen chasing him and pinning him down till he submitted her eyes gloss over a dark in a dark blue color that colored her entire eye.

KOUGA POV

He was reclining on a large rock keeping patrol so the rest of the clan could sleep, every now and then he would do a quick sweep with his senses searching for intruders when he found none he relaxed. Ginta on another rock next to him yawned bored his brother was already knocked out. This time when Kouga search he perked up _kagome _that was her energy suddenly a ripple of energy washed over him he felt his body heat up, ginta next him let out a surprised gasp and collapsed. Kouga saw a deer not to far copy the same odd behavior and collapse as well and a large bird drop out of the sky. He sat confused as to why everyone seemed to have been pushed into a deep sleep with the exception of himself, His brow furrowed _kagome was she ok? _that ripple of energy had been hers. He wished to go to her but her energy had rendered his whole pack unconscious so he was not worried she was under attack simply worried about the only woman he ever loved whom he could only hope would someday love him back.

**Review and tell me if you like it. **


	4. waking again

Chapter four: waking

She smiled as and snuggled into the cold earth as she dreamt of her time spent with kazen. Days together in each others company until he felt

she could learn no more they'd become friends her and her demon. She would miss him "you don't have to I'll be here when I'm needed" kazen

whispered in her head.

She woke smiling slowly escaping from the darkness of her mind her body sluggish. Blinking she was greeted by a brilliant flash of green and

blinking rapidly she was astounded to see it was a tree with tiny little veins of glittering life coursing through it. She sighed amazed as she got

accustomed to her new eyes, her ears twitched as they picked up the grating noise of her name "KAG-OOO-ME". It was of course inuyasha she

chose to ignore him at the moment she was hungry planting her hand to the ground she felt it the pulse in response to a life not to far, crawling

as babies often do she searched for it unaware that her body no longer fit her school attire, well not in a conservative way. There it was she

located it, fisting her hand she propelled it toward the earth smiling as it crumbled and she wrapped her hand around that furry neck. The rabbit

barely put up a fight it shivered fear radiating from it. She snapped its neck cleanly an empty smirk lit her face as she followed kazens instructions

perfectly. Considering that she was no longer human she had to eat like a demon so that her new organs would be replenished. She used sharp

claws to skin the animal and neat sectioned pieces of flesh to eat the rest that was of no use she buried. Stomach full she began to pay actual

attention to her surroundings. "If my woman is out there hurt I'm gonna rip your head off dog shit" kouga's voice, unlike inuyasha's that voice

was much smoother and calming regardless of its occupants state of anger. "I'd like to see you try wolf breath" inuyasha snarled his voice was

grating and he smelled her eyes watered when she was human she barely registered that scent but now as a demon was doubled tenfold. She

felt like stuffing a flower up her nose she tried what kazen had instructed and numbed that smell out it reduced but it didn't go away. Kouga

growled oddly the sound made her excited or was it the possibility of a battle he smell like wind, dust, the faint scent of crushed flowers, and the

faint deep musky smell of wolf, a male wolf in his prime, unclaimed. Frowning at her thoughts she shook her head oddly enough her demon found

kouga attractive when she never had what was different now, she smirked the difference is your opening your self up to new opportunities, so

why not. Standing she was a the lake in seconds washing her face she detangled her hair with her fingers. She stared at herself and her mouth

nearly dropped she grinned the changes she made were still there. Standing she squealed and fist pumped. "Hey did you hear that kagome is

that you?" kouga asked. "Get out here wench your stalling the shard hunting" inuyasha said selfishly he was actually hoping she would just

respond any response even her anger was welcome. she felt immediate anger that's all I ever was a shard hunter weak useless excuse for a

shard hunter her iris expanded and so did her pupil to near phenomenal proportions till they filled the eye. Claws lengthened muscles tensed

"well inyausha I'm gonna show you what a useless shard hunter can do" she hissed. She prepared to dart off and find them "mama where are

you?" Shippo hiccupped somewhere in that direction. Her anger fizzled out of her like so much air from a balloon. Her son was here "shut up I

can't here over you crying" inuyasha snarled "that would be because of your unsuperior hearing half breed" another voice joined the group

sesshoumaru his voice was cold and oddly sensual. He smelled like, she stopped and smirked he smelled like a bouquet of flowers and steel.

"Who are you calling unsuperior" inuyasha growled "you mutt, the mutt that lost my kagome" kouga growled "she not yours!" Inuyasha raged

"she not yours either" sesshoumaru said smirking at inuyasha. "Is she not unclaimed? You should both be careful a woman that tempting won't

stay that way for long" sesshoumaru said. "What do you mean?" for once kouga and inuyasha spoke together "I mean that you two keep

dawdling and some smarter demon is going to snatch her right up" sesshoumaru said. "Like who? You?" Inuyasha said incredulously "you never

know" sesshoumaru said "you don't even like humans" inuyasha said. "I don't like all humans I have a few I make exceptions for some like rin"

sesshoumaru said "stay away from my woman" kouga snarled "she not yours yet wolf isn't that right kagome?" sesshoumaru ask. She chose to

step into the clearing she knew her appearance would be a shock, including her scent and new attributes. Inuyasha jaw dropped kouga's eyes

popped and sesshoumaru's eyebrow went up. "Mama!" Shippo to excited barely registered a change and leapt into her arms he noticed a change

when he noticed they were still erect usually his hugs propelled her into the floor. "Mama?" He released her backing up he stared and reached for

the tail he stroked it still staring at her. Then he dropped it and shrugged before leaping into her arms again and nuzzling her neck. Clearly shippo

accepted the changes. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the first to get over his shock "how interesting a whole new miko, you even smell different

nevertheless this sesshoumaru is here for a different reason control your powers before you do more than knock out the neighboring demons and

humans do not make me have to come back and rectify your errors" he said, that was the most she'd ever heard sesshoumaru say. She stared

before she remember it had been 5months for her one night for them "my apologies it won't happen again" kagome said. He seemed rather

surprised by her demure behavior he inclined his head in acknowledgment of her words then he was gone a silver blur not before he look back

once in a curiously blank look. She turned to the remaining two "kagome what happened to you" inuyasha asked taking in all the new changes

this was clearly still kagome just add a demon aura a tail and all the other changes "you, you happened to me" she said ominously. He stared

with a confused look on his face kouga snapped out of it closing the distance between them "are you ok kagome?" He asked genuinely concerned

he place a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but take closer look she was beautiful before but she was now a goddess she invoked so many

feelings at once he was rather put off. He felt his demons raging lust and his worry as to what had changed her and the fact that his competition

would increase now that mutt boy's brother showed interest in kagome. He briefly registered that, Kagome twitched and they both felt her

involuntary shudder of desire run through her body. Kouga moved his hand almost shocked and confused by the movement the scent of desire

was much more confusing. A smirk slashed across his face then It turned into another confused smile kagome returning his feelings even a

fraction wasn't right. The smile returned he would utilize her new interest in him to cement their connection into a tangible claim of her spirit,

body, and heart and he would make her aware that he reciprocated in kind that he always had. That unlike the untrustworthy mutt he could be

trusted with the precious jewel that was her heart. He felt her warm hand touch his and he left his thought and focused of those deep dark blues

eyes. He was surprised and pleased when she embraced him even the wriggling of the young kitsune did not affect his mood "thank you" she

whispered smiling at his goofy smile "for what?" he asked. She touched his jaw tracing the line staring at it with avid fascination inflicting a

burning lust in his loins "for being yourself" she stepped from the hug then. She turned to inuyasha and kouga half expected her to sit him and

then get over it but something wasn't right. Her vision went through him inuyasha himself seem startled by the emptyness of her stare.

"Kagome?" He questioned she walked on past him "kagome" kouga called and was pleased when she stopped and turned. Darting over to her he

pulled his necklace off it was his fang woven on a chain of his own hair. "If you need me kiss it" he said with a blush, she stared at it then noding

she let him put it on her "bye kouga-sama" shippo called into the dust trail as kouga vanished. Shippo retreated back into his mothers neck he

didn't understand older demons how could the not want to be around mama when she smelled so good he could decide what it was it was faintly

floral but also smelled like that chocolate thing and raspberries fruits. He looked up in curiosity as her demon aura touched him then enfolded him

she was protecting him. She walked on through the clearing she could here the faint sound of sango and miroku and frantic mews calling her

name. "KAGOME" sango nearly collided into her she smelled kagomes raspberry scent in a whip she pulled forth hariokutso "vile demon what have

you done with kagome" she said through clenched teeth kirara sat frozen head cocked to the side and it was that unagressive behavior that

made miroku stalled his he stared at this woman she was quite beautiful. The clues hit him all at ones shippo and the uniform this was kagome

only difference was she was currently in a demons body a sexy demon he grinned as he felt his cursed hand tingle and a grin spread across his

face.

review please and thank you.


	5. protection denied

shatter possibility of errors you have been warned i will correct it later the plight of the college freshman is upon me

chapter five:

**Protection denied**

"Vile demon? huh sango i would think you would know your own sister" kagome said cradling shippo she simple moved around said sister she looked at back miroku "don't even think about it monk" she said, said monk halted and dropped his hand guiltily recovering sango threw her boomerang at him. "AHHH! Lady sango i didn't even do it yet" he said attempting to dodge it he was unconscious in seconds kagome smiled at the antics of the people she loved "what happened kagome?" sango asked "inuyasha happened sango, inuyasha happened" kagome sighed wearily she used her training and her tail disappeared along with her demon aura she kept her claws though stroking them gently through shippo's hair. He purred much like a cat and stretched to her touch "i was suppressing my anger and last night i saw him with her apparently my anger manifested into a darker half of myself a demon, a beserker" kagome said in explanation. With that sango gasped "what those are extinct they're indestructible it the heat of the battle they are consumed by their beserker rage and they destroy everything" she finished her eyes wide "i am aware that's why I've been training for months now" kagome said. Miroku now awake rubbed his bruise and listen intently "months you've been gone since last night" sango said confused "i died sango the rage consumed me and i accepted death i trained on the other side" kagome said.

Inuyasha stepped from the trees her ear flat to her scalp "kagome.." he started to apologize just as alway's but her raised hand "don't bother your apologies are insignificant to you are insignificant to me i strip you of your claim to protect me or mine" she approached him reached out and tore the subjugation necklace beads scattered like fine pearls on the floor. His golden eyes stared at her stunned she always sat him pain and fear deeper than anything he'd ever felt surrounded him and for the first time he saw she was the light in his light and unfortunately for him the light was gone. He thought it was kikyou his love for kikyou that kept him fighting determined it wasn't when faced with the thought of losing kagome he lost that thirst for life. He stared into blue eyes hard as glaciers vowing he would win her back, he almost felt like begging her to put him in another necklace where was his exuberant happy miko that glowed like the moon and smiled sunshine.

she moved away _she gone_ he realized _but i'll bring her back _he felt stupid to be blind to his feelings until she couldn't care less about him _what about kikyou what about your promise? _he thought. kagome in front of him giggled as shippo awkwardly tried to braid her now long thick blue white hair, he was unsuccessful. Sitting she chattered with sango and miroku it was like he wasn't there miroku seemed to have and extensive amount of questions on what the other side was for her. He drew a theory from her answer the the precipice to the after life was different for everybody since they had all been pretty close to death themselves they had all seen different things. Sango had seen her family and miroku though she would never tell the monk that, miroku had seen her only her and of course her perfectly rounded behind.

Kouga raced for his den every step away from his kagome was painful but necessary he had duties to accomplish and now that he was armed with the knowledge that she could possibly reciprocated his feelings for her. He ran faster he had to have council with the elders and seek the proper way to court her his kagome his goddess. Closing his eyes he remembered her shiver the lust that flashed briefly in her eyes a smile of joy lit his face, he open his eyes and barely dodged the oncoming tree.

Sesshoumaru sat atop his demon cloud pondering over the enigma that was the shikon miko now the shikon miko demoness He would be a fool to ignored the fact that he newly acquired power made her nearly perfect for position as lady of the west. Unfortunately he had not exactly started that relationship pleasantly by trying to separate her head from her shoulder. How ironic even when she was human her only folly against not being the true perfection of what he envisioned in a mate was her humanity not because he detested hanyou, their children would be strong, powerful, feared regardless but because he detested her mortality. He had resigned himself to the fact that he might had to watch rin grow old and die someday he wouldn't do it again. Rin had been with him a few year and the thought of he death was crippling though he would never show it he never wished to feel this weak again. Unfortunately for the sweet child she was his weakness constantly kidnapped and torture and the enemy always knew he'd come for her always. The miko before had not been graceful in nature she tripped often and hurt herself quite a bit along with the help of his stupid brother and that vile hanyou naraku it was a surprised she still drew breathe, which spoke a lot for the strength she had to had survived all that including him. He would give her the fact that she was beautiful she had beauty that would rival a demonesses and now it truly did as she was one. Shaking his head he growl he had to learn more of the woman before he took anymore steps like any man he enjoyed an enigma, a puzzle however that didn't mean he would be blinded by curiousity.

Glancing down he was unsurprised to see rin and a large pile of flowers that seemed to have movement "get these horrid things off" jaken complained the flowers seemed to be stuck to his skin. Rin pouted "rin was only trying to her master jaken smell nice" she said to the pile "Lord sesshoumaru!" they said simultaneously running to him rin dove for his leg looking up with a grin when he ran a clawed hand through her silky strands "rin" he acknowledged briefly. His daughter was growing each day no long the small child she had once been she not slid into her teen year awkwardly as part of her was torn between being childish and conforming to what young ladies where known to find interest in instead of play. His eyes brightened for a moment that was it he would inquire to the miko as to what would be the best steps for rearing his rin into a proper you lady and what he should watch out for when her teen years did hit.

Said miko was stalking a boar eyes gleaming in triumph as she was almost upon it she left the group long ago to have time to herself leaving shippo in the care of sango. The boar snorted seemingly unaware of her, she pounced and it squeal frightened by the suddenly change of atmosphere from peaceful tranquilly to the feeling of being prey she grasped its tusk twisting and snapping she was rewarded with the distinct sound of its head dislocation and the beast slackened in her grip she skinned it there cleaned and removing it entrails she washed it in a pond and took the large amount of meat back. When she reached she was pleased to see a fire had already been started and she skewered the boar and hung it over smiling faintly at the shocked look in her friends eyes "I'm going to wash up" she said picking up her trusty back she went int search of life's greatest treasure the hot spring.

Apologies been adding chapters to my other stories boy have i been lazy and busy at the same time please review even if it is to admonish me for not writing sooner.

This is me rambling so if you want to avoid it you've been warned

Has anybody noticed that in a lot of fics suddenly sesshoumaru changes his attitude about the weak human once a transformation is accomplished and she is demon, oh she's a demon now so its ok sometimes i want to give him the thrashing of a life time and it will be expressed in this story i do not hate him i just hate the fact that his feudal era form is occasionally always fixated on the search for the perfect demoness which usually happens to be a demoness with human tendencies and he always has justifications just as he does in this chappy :) ...just saying if i was kagome i would totally call him out on his BS...the woman became a demoness she dint change in character and that character expresses her humanity regardless of her demon aura or claws sheesh. i kno i kno he doesn't want to walk in his fathers foot steps yadah yadah stupid dog demons 'gasp' i take it back :D


	6. Puberty is a Bitch continued

Chapter 5

****

Puberty is a bitch

"Ahhhhh" she sighed immersing her entire body in the steamy pools quickly going through the motions of cleansing the boars blood from her body before relaxing against indentations in the smooth stone.

Ginta sat erect, while his brother reclined in a plateau in the cliff side, they sat upon the highest cliff above the caves "kouga's back sister kagome must be fine" ginta commented his brother rose sitting up "uh huh wild dogs couldn't drag him away from her side unless she were safe" he said, ginta nodded. The speeding blur that was their leader blasted through trees and up the rock formations into the cave opening leading to the eating hall and in seconds he was out with a large and dead deer hoisted on his shoulders yelling over his shoulders to watch over the others. "An offering? he's going to the elder's why?" ginta the more inquisitive of the two asked himself. He didn't expect and answer from his brother who was once again in his reclining position pretending he was meditating, when he was really fading into a peaceful slumber…..

"Please lord sesshoumaru do not leave your most loyal servant with this unruly filthy human child...lord sessho..mphh!" jaken's pleas were soon plugged up with an apple in the mouth "thank you rin" sesshoumaru said to the smiling preteen. She was having another one of those odd days, she had risen today stating her purpose was to learn how to cook so when she had a family she could feed them and she certainly couldn't feed them fire roasted fish everyday. Sesshoumaru found her plan irrelevant she was his ward, a royal she would never lift a finger to prepare food but far be it for him to ruin her day or that grin would falter then become coated with tears. He would not allowed it, he would take care of her for as long as he had her even longer if he could find away. Despite the irrelevancy of her mission she was currently roasting what she insisted was a succulent pig but was really jaken tied to a stick with and apple in his mouth with tears in his eyes from the moment she decided to sprinkle salt on him. she was very adamant on a very real replication so she spiced her dish and even set a fire a small one underneath jaken, that alarmed the little toad quite a bit. Sesshoumaru watched as she grew frustrated when the apple either fell out or jakens sweating put out her small fire. He watched the glint in her eye pretty soon in brief moment of extreme frustration she would increase the flame, the smirk that had been faint increased to the point that he had to turn away. "Watch over rin" he said gliding into the forest eyes jakens eyes bulged how was he suppose to watch her in this position his view became blurry as more tears escaped his eyes sometimes lord sesshoumaru really did expect too much of him.

Now to finding the miko, in mere minutes he found him self breathing in the steamy heat and scent of crushed flowers the miko was taking a bath, no matter, he kept walking after all he was not a pervert trying to catch a peek and these were his lands. "Miko" he acknowledged half expecting a shriek of alarm, charcoal black lashes flicked open and blue met with gold and instead of a shriek he received a smile "lord sesshoumaru two visits in one day? I'm truly blessed" she said, he chose to ignore her sarcasm "indeed". "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit might I ask?" she said reclining against the stone like she hadn't a care in the world truly this was a new miko. He reminded himself he was hear for the purpose of examining her to see if she would be the mate he deserved, and to cure rin of her... issues. "I seek your knowledge as a woman" he said, two dark brows rose and against better judgment she sat up she was going to listen to this, he choose to ignore the brief look of the creamy skin the covered her mounds of flesh. "Rin has been acting oddly" he stated he paused, she frowned in confusion "she's sick" she asked head cocked "no, but she is different, her behavior, her mannerisms, her tastes, her temperament, her scent, her...hair, her...clothes" he stopped there was so much more he noticed. _Her hair?_ kagome thought to herself in confusion adding all those things together she quickly realized what the demon in front of her was telling her and she had to she just had to smile, then grin, the chuckle, then giggle and the laughter burst out of her. she could barely gasp out another chuckle before she was yanked from the heated water by her hair and was now face to face with a still stoic but pissed off sesshoumaru. "This sesshoumaru doesn't appreciate your laughter at his expense" he said, she grinned at him, he expected a scream movements to cover up her nakedness anything but this was not the same miko _interesting_. "This kagome doesn't really care" she said with her new height she only had to tilt her head back slightly, he frowned "do you care about you life?" he asked clearly a threat "do you care about yours?" she reneged he smirked and released her and turn his back to her, now that smirk had nearly been her undoing. On the outside she may have look unflustered by her nakedness but inside she was a chicken with its head cut off. She frowned as she heard kazens faint chuckles, his laughter sounded more feminine at the moment. She reached down and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her self before putting one around her hair. She briefly wondered why they had yet to be interrupted by Inuyasha then she sensed the barrier _Sesshoumaru_ she thought, almost as if hearing her, he turned, golden eyes briefly ran down her entire length as if registering that there was now a towel. "It seems rin is on the verge of puberty" she said once again those eyes were on her face "puberty?" he questioned he was unfamiliar with the word, unknowingly kagome had just gained his interest even more if the was anything in the world the great lord could love it was knowledge and she had it. "A phase that...humans and demons to a different degree go through, demons call it heat, I believe the humans here would either call it monthly's or the time or her first blood either way boys reach maturity and become men and girls reach maturity and become women, they bleed every month" she stated.

"Rin has not bled" he said with a frown "maybe not yet.. ahem umm are her...um breast developing?" kagome asked she couldn't fight the blush this time, the look he gave her was camera worthy she looked away, just as against his will his eyes flicked to her breast, looking away he said "I don't know" she nodded she expected as much. "Then my next question would be irrelevant" she said to herself "next question?" he asked curious "never mind sesshoumaru" she said. Her sympathetic smile only proved to be the catalyst for his ire once again she was pinned to a tree "lord sesshoumaru you will call me by my proper title miko until I give you leave to do so" he said, in seconds he receive a hard and powerful kick to the rib cage and pride alone kept him on his feet though the force sent him five feet from her. "My apologies LORD sesshoumaru my question was does she have any hair on her pubic area?" she said a smirk on her face "hhhmmmm?" she followed, he frowned and resisted growling "it is not proper for this sesshoumaru to know... that" he said. She nodded sarcastically index finger taping her chin "uh uh so I was correct when I said the question was irrelevant surprise surprise" she mused to herself. "this Sesshoumaru finds this conversation irrelevant" he stated and begun to walk away "good, in two days I will by to talk with her and bring the proper equipment for the possibility of her first blood" she said, he paused "hn". "My oh my I do believe that was sesshoumaru talk for thank you your most welcome" she mocked he whipped around and she quickly realized her sentence was missing something _lord_ she dodged the speeding bullet that came for her leaping into a tree, she chuckled there was freedom in being a demon looking down she knew he could easily come for her but he wouldn't bother she knew that much. "This Sesshoumaru is sure this is very amusing to you but it is not to I, as we speak my little human is currently roasting my vassal on the pretense that it will help her learn how to cook succulent swine" he said when he heard silence he assumed the miko now understood the gravity of his situation. Looking up he got another look a smooth calf his eyes traveled up and he saw a red faced miko keeping laughter at bay with a hand over her mouth, he looked away a small smile on his face he knew that would make her laugh and then he left her laughter following him in the wind.

****

Kouga POV

"Kouga?" why have you gathered us all kouga lay the deer down "I came to seek your knowledge" he said this was a sticky situation the elders consisted of all the other elders who lead the pack he was lord merely through succession these men worked for theirs. This would be a sticky situation mainly because Ayame's grandfather was part of the bunch. He cringed he didn't want to hurt Ayame knowing that he indeed had made the promise to marry her, but he didn't love her at that time he had been young stupid and he had simply wanted her to feel better, that coupled along with the fact that he was a boastful idiot landed him in this predicament. The curtain open and he turned oh joy Ayame was here too fabulous "Grandfather what is that sme..ll… kouga?..." her attention quickly switched to him then the offering, her eyes lit with joy and then she dug his grave even deeper "you brought an offering to ask for my hand" she said happily _oh kami _he thought.

****

Kagome POV

Kagome sat by the fire back in camp her hair was now finally dry the feudal era without a blow drier was hell. Smirking she recalled her exciting bath who knew the great lord had a weakness after all puberty, slipping under the blanket she hugged shippo to her. His tail twitched an so did hers having a painful memory maybe a tail wasn't such a good idea kilala used it as a toy and quickly shippo and her had made a game out of it, you'd think they would have mercy as tail owners themselves but no such luck.

_"OK" :) "ahhh!" :O "wait! I want to apolo ahhh!" dodges rocks plop! plop! plop! konk! "oweee ow I didn't have any time!" konk! "ow!" review please" sniff sniff T.T konk! "ow" . zzzzzzzzz _

**Hello i decided to just add this as a continuation to this chapter hope you liked it.**

"AHHHHYAME STOP LET ME EXPLAIN" Kouga yelled out dodging the attacks she flung at him "NO you promised yourself to me not KAGOME!" she sped after him "and if i can't have you kouga you'd better believe no one can especially not her!" she called her wolves to her and commanded them to attack. Kouga's wolves immediately took the defensive to protect their master, "AYAME..." she interrupted him "you proMISED ME!" she screeched. Kouga looked to the elders who at the moment were acting most unelderly, as they reclined on some grass either watching with bored gazes or betting on the outcome. "I did promise you" he said, she paused holding back her next attack "you remember?" she questioned "yes, what i said was wrong i was trying to comfort you at the moment and i was a prideful, arrogant, asshole i never should have made such a promise but I've changed now" he said _because of Kagome _he thought briefly, _because of her _Ayame thought with slight defeat. "I love her" he mumbled, she sighed "what about me?" she questioned "the love i have for you is not the same, i love you as i would a sister Ayame" Kouga said, Ayame paused _a sister A SISTER!_ her anger rose and fell she wanted to choke him and at the same time she couldn't "ask yourself a question do you love me? or are you infatuated with the idea of the hero you met long ago" kouga asked. Ayame glared at him for a couple seconds and then sighed in defeat "very well i will release you from your vow" she said, she gasped when she found herself in his arms "thank you sister" she grumbled in half hearted anger then leaned into his hug with a sad sigh. "well i told you always best to let them work it out" ayame's grandfather said the others scoffed "sure is talkative when he wins a bet" they mumbled "who would have thought a tie" another grumbled in the back.

_This is most annoying _Sesshoumaru thought cold amber eyes on the crowd of demon below the vast field once quiet, peaceful and lush now laden full with demon from all corners of the kingdoms, this gathering was done annually not only did the reigning lords attend the minor lords did and several family's of great importance as well as many new demons. This gathering was done annually because it so happened to center around the time that most young demons began to establish their rank in the demon world, mostly when they reached first heat and entered the adult world. This rank tended to either increase their family's rank or reduce it thus ton of demons hoping to increase status tended to flock to the event, as well as those hoping to make deeper connections with higher ranking families connection that could only be cemented through matings or arranged ones. His current frustration was based on the fact that he was in charge of this years gathering therefore he was present a lord without a mate. It was the equivalent of hanging bait in front all these demon seeking high social status, some would stay away because of fear alone, some were new young and foolish and that could be deadly. A high pitched girlish giggle caught his attention well more his irritation, a quick look to the left told him he was correct this would be a most trying week, the minor lords daughter her name escaped him but the look in her eye was not new to him her pristine features barely registered in his uninterested mind. She would be the last person he would ever consider a bird youkiah a peacock to be exact the brilliant purple shade of hair, was highlighted with subtle greens, blue green eyes shone with interest and gold stared back without the slightest bit of emotion before dismissing her with slight turn. He had work to do commanding Jaken he gave a list of orders, he was to know the name of every demon attending as well as their locations, goods and foods were to be delivered to the to the now mounting housing structures both large and small each had the crest of their house or none at all. Jaken strode forward shrill voice squaking and was somehow successful in getting the far larger demons to listen to his rants. Sesshoumaru suppressed an irritated growl he would make way to his cave hidden from the other demon right underneath the clearing, rin was waiting.

The now blossoming child the reason he choose not to attend many demon gatherings, added to the fact that he found being surrounded by legions and legions of his demon kind suffocating he itched to wipe them all away with his claws so there would once again be silence and peace. Rin when she spotted sesshoumaru let out a squeal and a "HI!" he winced her voice was changing therefore it tended to reach new octaves he was not prepared for at least not from rin, running to him she hugged his leg, another issue that was not unwelcome but intriguing rin knew he was not one for emotional displays yet she seemed to crave his attention more that usual especially the human version of nuzzling the now demon miko once called hugs. He hn and returned her show of affection with a pat on the head that seemed to be enough for her, her eyes brightened and she released him after one more squeeze. "Lord sesshoumaru is rin going to be stuck in here the whole time?" she questioned he thought then "hn" she smiled and nodded understanding that hn meant perhaps, but it not likely so long as she stayed by his side.

Kagome held onto her now sleeping pup he had long tired of the endless walking they were doing inuyasha seemed intent on pushing them to the brink of exhaustion even though it was clear there would be no demons. Sango and Miroku realized his intentions he expected kagome to become irate and demand a break therefore breaking her silence but kagome did not appear tired if at all she seemed unaware they had walked so long and so far. Sango sighed her calves protested and kirara in her arms slumbering let out a mew sango didn't have the heart to wake her just so she could carry her "lady sango? do wish for me to carry you on my back you seem tired" miroku said kneeling back facing her, her brow twitched leave it to the monk to re-energize her, her boomerang cast a shadow across the monks frame in a second but she paused he actually looked earnest about his request his arms overlapped in a manner that wouldn't grasp her bottom. A small smile lit across her face "all right but I'm heavy" she cautioned "hardly you will be as light as a feather" he responded with his ever present charm she climbed aboard and after a few minute sango succumbed to sleep on the monks back. Kagome watched the scene from the corner of her eyes how she had often wished inuyasha would be like that with her even perversion would have been welcome well to and extent,_ oh well the door in life is shut _she mused to herself. Inuyasha at the front line was pouting and foaming at the mouth simultaneously he was exhausted surely she was too she always had been a weak human she could barely be that strong of a demon why wasn't she complaining. He decided he would lead them into the forest find a clearing and they could set up camp the sun was setting anyway, when he found the perfect spot he called out for a break and went off to find food despite the fact that his muscles ached. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and placed the young kit in it covering him, she unrolled one for sango and helped miroku put her in and cover her, Kirara woke long enough to let out a few slurred mews then she curled up by sango. "I'll get some firewood its starting to get cold" he said, she nodded though she hadn't noticed "I'll get some water" she whispered back and they went in different directions, inuyasha huffed dragging the boar back he was so tired the damn thing had actually almost hurt him, he panicked and decapitated it at the last moment and now he needed a bath there was blood every where.

Miroku came long before kagome and set up a fire soon she returned and he blinked she brought water three neatly skinned and gutted rabbits and three fish, she seasoned them before putting two rabbits on an iron grid too grill with three of the fish. She looked to the last rabbit then at him as if contemplating something she rose "I'll be back" she said "lady kagome stay and...eat" he said quickly, she turned with a small smile, nodding she sat and ate the raw flesh as daintly as possibly throwing away the bones when she was done she quickly drank some water. Inuyasha soon burst through the foliage with his kill a boar but he quickly skidded to a halt staring at the meal already being prepared before his eyes with a small confused look, his eyes flicked in her direction and then back then he simply placed his skinned and cleaned kill on the iron grid too. The rest of the night was spent quietly until sango and shippo woke to the scent of food and soon they all ate. shippo made the innocent mistake of telling inuyasha his way of cooking boar seriously lacked skill and inuyasha made the mistake of attacking the pup. Shippo shrieked in fear before leaping into kagome's arms inuyasha already in mid leap over the fire receive a painful shock as kagome's powers lashed out protecting her pup leaving him frozen before he landed in the fire, he shrieked jumped out of the flames racing for a lake like a bat out of hell. Sango was the first to crack up, followed by miroku, then shippo, kagome herself burst into giggles whether she knew it or not this relaxed sango and miroku somewhat for they we're not certain that now that she was demon she would be the same kagome. They all made their sleeping arrangements and quickly settled into sleep knowing inuyasha could easily find his way back, said hanyou was now ankle deep in a spring with a cocky smile plastered on his face he heard them all laugh more importantly he heard her laugh _everything is going to be ok _he thought_. _

**YAY u finished, next chappy something bad happens to shippo or does it? review. **


	7. The beserker runs free

DUM DUM DUMM DUMMMM! ok yah this is gonna be a little brutal for those of you who love the kit but he's gotta go :D

She woke from her slumber and she felt it immediately something was wrong very wrong, then she realized her kit was gone. Kagome forced herself to relaxed he could be relieving himself in the forest when he was young she went with him but now he had become more independent and often turned a shade of red when she attempted to follow him. She relaxed and expanded her aura searching once she hit the one mile mark without sensing him panic began to set in, at the two mile mark she was breath heavily, at the three mile mark she was hyperventilating and at the fourth mile mark she found him what was left of him but it was too small _like someone ripped him to shreds_. Her aura was what woke Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha fell out of his usually spot in a tree hissing in pain as the waves of reiki burned him, he quickly jumped up on all fours, fist pressed to the dirt and irate expression on his face "oi! what the fuck is your proble-ehh-hem" he stuttered over his words toward the end there face contorted in shock along with the other members of the group.

The creature in the sleeping bag sitting up no longer looked like kagome she looked positively feral, demonic, and pissed**. **Sure it resembled their friend except her hair whipped about her as if in a wind tunnel but truly it was the crackling Miko energy that was coming off her in waves. Thick black marks where etched across her face they resembled demon markings but they were unlike any they'd ever seen they had no distinct pattern and they pulsed, she stared unblinking into the forest as if she could see something they all couldn't her eyes a swirling pit of liquid inky black that was slowly consuming the entire eye. She stood at walk in a direct path out of the camp "oh kami" miroku said making a quick prayer, the marks moved across her face sliding over the planes of her skin like lightning "kagome?" sango asked "what the fuck?" inuyasha whispered in shock**.**

She was almost there now the scent of his blood hit her nose first and kagome lost another battle the anger and pain was all consuming and it was so hard to fight off, kazen had warned her and now kazen was no longer, kazen, he had succumbed to the anger and rage of the beserker after all he was the beast. She spotted a clump of fur and whined, it was orange and coated with blood tears slid down her cheeks. She kept hope she would find him harmed but alive but what she found next destroyed that notion and destroyed the last shred of her sanity she found shippo indeed she had but it was only a piece of him the bottom half, someone had skinned the fur right off his bottom half tail and all, his little fluffy tail would never swirl in excitement. She lifted her head throat elongated and she did not scream, humans screamed and she was now far from that, she roared the call of blood for blood she would kill whoever was responsible in the most terrible way and the transformation was complete, the beserker awoke and was free.

Her friends who up until this moment had been following her stopped blood running cold. Miroku made another quick prayer muttering the words kami repeatedly, inuyasha glared at him irritated and leaped over him rushing toward the sound, praying was not going to get them there any faster. Sango grabbed the monk and darted forward "come miroku kagome needs us" she urged "hai... but something is wrong with her i fear we cannot help" he finished allowing sango to drag him before speeding up.

Eyes lined black with signature markings opened, glistening tears evaporated with the power of her reiki her clothing had burned away and she stood naked as the day she was born, slowly the ancient armor of the berserker melded across her ivory skin. Loose cream white pants much like Sesshoumaru's covered her bare legs, thin white lace bandages wrapped over her breasts, stomach and back tightening, and a silver breast plate shielded her chest, molding over her shoulders. The blackness of her eyes cleared it had only been there because she fought her nature now they were a piercing ice blue so close to white it was frightening. The markings aligned joining she now appeared to be a porcelain doll that was cracking as the markings aligned.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha and the others leaped through the forest in time to see her clutch something to her chest almost protectively and then she dove into the sky and flew, the gang had another stunned moment of shock. Sango called to Kirara and the demon cat grew letting both she and Miroku on and they took of followed by Inuyasha a frown on his face he could almost swear he smelled the blood of Shippo, if anything happened to the kit someone was going to pay dearly. In the sky Kagome pushed forward to travelers and villages she appeared to be a shooting star but they could all see she was not hair blazing about her face she looked every bit the demon and angel, some concluded she was a goddess and bowed as she flew by. She approached her destination and began to land and in that moment as she fell to the waiting earth her necklace irritated by the wind sail upward and tapped her lightly on the lips.

A wolf in his pack stood _kagome _and he took off a tornado of speed, without a thought he went to her, his pack looked to each other and they thought_ kagome. _

**YAY SO REVIEWS PLEASE**

**I decided to just add this to this chapter its pretty short anyway**

**WOW the reviews to this were ummm interesting some ppl don't really care that the kit is gone, some are understanding and some are currently in mourning. So without further delay lets consult the story...see u at the end.**

Awe or plain old fucking shock was the only thing that could describe the faces of the demons when she landed, cracking the very earth under her bare feet hair floating about, the amount of reiki she let off was enough that most were brought to their knees few remained standing Sesshoumaru among those with a silent rin clutching his sleeve. She was unrecognizable, fierce, a demon in every sense of the word and had she not been releasing massive amounts of reiki into the area she would have smelled like one but now she smelled completely and totally human but she was a demon this he knew, what he didn't know was what had drove her over the edge. "I don't believe its a...its a" the eastern lord Kardashi never one to stutter now did, the great dragon, the oldest of the lords was in shock he had seen markings like these only once the only thing that confused him was the miko energy and the human scent but he knew a beserker when he saw one, only one kind of demon had those kinds of markings, those eyes.

_I was there when the last one died how is this possible? with miko energy?. _"Unbelievable" he said in shock whispers began to float about as more people expressed their shock at the power of this human before them. "SILENCE!" the response was quick there was silence, Sesshoumaru's gaze assessed the miko her lips had not moved, then she held it out the pelt of a demon there was more silence "i want the person responsible for this" still she had not spoken but the heard her clearly. None of the lower level demons could look her in the eye and those that could were quite uncomfortable and afraid by the sheer rage they saw there many mothers shoved their pup's behind them. "I know the one responsible is here i can smell it" as she spoke the level of reiki became unbearable and more fell to their knees. Sesshoumaru gazed at the pelt _her pup_ _the kitsune_ he thought _its his pelt_.

Walking over to her rin by his side he stopped mere inches from her the her power felt like the flames of hell against his skin but not exactly in a way he found unpleasant it was and intoxicating kind of pain areas of his body tingled and in just the right areas they stung. The crowd stared in awe as the demon lord approached the miko he stood face to face with her "miko" he acknowledged "demon" the nameless voice that was hers echoed back "that which you seek is there" in a swift move he turned and pointed right a lone group still standing in the center a group of black shadow kitsune. The second his finger landed in the bunch they stiffened up the leader a large dark hair kitsune gulped he would not fail not again he had spent too much time searching for the kitsune to have this woman come and destroy his mission. Sweat coated his brow _this is not going to be easy gatenmaru _he warned him self.

She approached them her power suddenly retracted from the widespread anguish it was causing to the other demons and centered on the group. They concentrated their fox magic enough to pull a barrier up. In seconds she was before the the most beautiful deadly thing they had ever seen and she held out the pelt those full lips opened and she spoke this time with her voice it was soothing "I will kill you all the way you killed my son, my shippo" to say he was shocked was an understatement _her son? what!_

She dove then mouth open in a feral snarl and reiki pulsing so much he felt his blood boil the fur on his skin char, his eyes burn and then it all went away with one word "mama?"

**YAH thats right its a cliffy :D I'll leave it to you to draw up conclusions**

**Back to the story again**

The pain stopped escalating Gatenmaru blinked and hissed in shocked her hand was inches from his face, it had broken through the barrier some how but what really put him on edge was the claw-like extensions of miko energy sharp to the tips inches away. "Mama" the kit behind him struggled to wriggle out of the protective circle "uncle gatenmaru i cant get out" Shippo said frustrated "it is dangerous out here you will remain" gatenmaru said his voice reducing to a slow hiss as the sharp points seemed to extend more closer now. "Release my son" the woman said hissing, he noticed the marks on her face were shrinking slowly "mama? mama don't be mad its not uncles fault...just wait...uncle i need pants" the muffled voice of her kit reached her. One of the other kitsune's tossed a pair of pants behind him some shuffling could be heard then an orange blur leapt from the circle gatenmaru in panic reached for shippo before he was shoved hard, the entire pack went flying.

Kagome looked to shippo most of her sanity now returning to her and she blinked in shock, he smelled like shippo, had shippo's hair, had shippo's green eyes, but he had grown the top of his head reached her chest, a gigantic orange fluffy tail was flicking back and forth behind him and the most shocking thing was this shippo had feet like hers. She held out the part of him she found looking at shippo the the small fur "mama i grew up" he said coming to her he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her chest another resounding gasp rose from the crowd of demons. A human miko being called mama by a demon was just too much to keep silent about and jaws dropped.

Shippo sighed happily as he felt her wrap her arms around him he could still feel her body was tense so he explained "mama uncle gatenmaru didn't take me away, i left on my own don't be mad at him" he said. When her body tensed more he frowned surely she couldn't sill be mad at his uncle. He looked up and realized no she wasn't mad at his uncle now she was mad at him "WHATT! im gonna kill you kit" Inuyasha said he heard the kits word as he was approaching. Shippo didn't know which to person to be more afraid of "sit" Inuyasha tensed then relaxed a cocky smile on his face "ha! no more sits" he said, she looked at him the blaze in her eyes was enough to make him pause "siiiiiTT" she hissed Inuyasha stiffened the wind behind him whistled and something knocked him out. As he sunk into unconsciousness he thought what the fuck? _its not possible, its not fair!_

Sesshoumaru smirked how convenient that the slayer and monk atop the firecat would be directly behind the ranting hanyou and land on him hard enough to knock him out, Rin smiled the giggle lightly.

Far way in his castle Naraku sat things had been too quite lately and soon a devious smile spread across his face "kanna come" the little void approached "show me kouga" he said, perhaps it was time to retrieve those shards, he smirked as he saw the vision of kouga running through the forest _run while you can little wolf._

Kouga was a blur in the forest kagome needed him _i need to go faster _he heard an odd noise the world went silent and suddenly everything slowed down the waving trees as he ran past were still he frowned _im slow? _then he saw it not to far from him was a bird frozen in the sky in mid flap a grin of understanding lit up on his face _no im fast... im coming kagome  
_


End file.
